Precious Soul
by Maddie-the-Cattie
Summary: Sam is raped by Jonah. A couple months later, she has a BIG surprise waiting for her...
1. Cold and Rain

Chapter 1—Cold and Rain

Sam's Perspective

I trudged silently through the dark streets of Seattle. I was scared, and... There wasn't anywhere for me to go... And it was cold. And rainy... I tightened my jacket on my body, trying as hard as I could to keep myself at least fairly warm. Then I saw a bus stop... Oh, thank the Lord!

I ran under the shelter and dryness of the little roof, and sat down on the bench, my bag dropping next to me, happy to have a load off my feet.

I wish there was _someone _who would help me. _Someone _who would take in an abused teenager, just looking for warmth and love. I couldn't go to either of my friends—they were both away. Carly was vacationing in Yakima, and Freddie... He'd been gone for a _long _time now. Some scholarship of some sort... Making us have to stop iCarly, really... _And... _To put the icing on the cake...

_Two Months Earlier_

_Jonah held the knife to Sam's throat. _

"_Now, are you going to behave, or do I just need to kill you? In a way, that would be better anyway."_

_Sam's eyes widened with horror and disgust. She didn't want to die. And she certainly didn't want her body being used as some sex toy. What other choice did she have?_

_Sam's lip quivered as she nodded. "I-I'll do what you want..."_

_Jonah's lips curved up in a victorious sneer. "Undress," he commanded. _

_As Sam stripped herself of her clothing, she prayed silently, "Save me..."_

...Jonah had raped me. And, guess who's the one who pays? Is it ever the boy? The one who's fault it always is?... No. It's the girl who has to pay. It's the girl who... Ends up with a... Baby. A baby she doesn't even want... A baby that wasn't made out of love, or-or-

And, do you think the boy would ever do his part?... No. Never. Never would the male figure step up and help feed and change the poor little soul. All the male cares about is making more and more girls lose their virginity with every second. Sex is all boys care about. They don't care about how the girl feels. They never have, and they never will.

And as bad as that sounds, I was more worried about the little guy—or girl, for that matter—in my belly. No father. No help. Not unless I ever found my one true soul-mate. And who was it supposed to be? Who?!

At this point, I was crying. Sobbing. I couldn't hold it in. And it was about time for the tears to come and go, you know?...

And I couldn't go back home. That's why I was here by myself, in the cold. The rain...

My mom had kicked me out once she found out I was... pregnant. Apparently, "She ain't raisin' no other child!..."

I reached in my bag and pulled out my Pear-Pod. I stuck the ear-buds in my ear, and flipped the power switch. _Now it's too late for you and your white horse... to come around... _

Taylor Swift. White Horse... _Sort of_ fitting for my situation... It was sad, in the very least...

I pushed the seek button. _On the ground I lay... Motionless in pain..._

Time of Dying by Three Days Grace.

Now, you guys are probably wondering at this point—How does anyone have Taylor Swift and Three Days Grace on the same Pear-Pod. Well, you know what? I'm a very musically-open person.

The bands on my Pear-Pod range from 30 Seconds to Mars to Carrie Underwood. Evanescence to Miley Cyrus. Paramore to Within Temptation. I just... Like music.

And right now, it was my escape. My haven.

I pressed my seek button back quite a few times. There was a certain song I wanted to hear right now. One I've unofficially named my theme song. It's by DHT. It's called Listen to Your Heart. Yes, the piano version... What? I can't listen to emotional songs every now and then?

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.... I get emotion from the look in your eyes..._

_...Your little piece of heaven... turns to dark..._

...Dark. Talk about irony...

Huh. Didn't I grab a book? I stifled through my bag, looking for any book of any sort, and my book light. I'd need it.

Hmm? Ah-ha! _The Outisders _should keep me busy for a while. A while, at least.

My book light was one of those ones that you can slide onto the page while you read, so I did just that. I opened up the book to the place I marked, Chapter 3. And I started reading.

_After the movie was over it suddenly came to us that Cherry and Marcia didn't have a way to get home. Two-Bit gallantly offered to walk them home—the west side of town was only about twenty miles away—but they wanted to call their parents and have them come and get them..._

God, as much as I wanted to do just that... You know? For a book that was written in 1967, it was actually pretty good. And, it kept me busy for a couple of chapters' worth reading, but... Then my light went out.

I groaned and fished through my bag. Oh, of course—I forgot one _very _important thing. _Batteries..._

My attention returned to my Pear-Pod. It must have been on shuffle, because it had went all the way up to a Journey song—Who's Crying Now?...

_So many stormy nights, so many wrong or rights...Neither can change their headstrong wa-ays..._

No, no. _This _is my unofficial theme song.

And then, I saw some lights. Headlights. Who on God's green Earth would be out this late?... Well, apart from me...

The car pulled to a stop in front of the bus stop. As I heard the slam from the driver's side, I braced myself for something bad...

**Ha ha! S' a cliffhanger! XD I'm sorry, but I think they build suspense. It's a nifty little trick, ya' know?... Oh, like you've never done it.**

**Okay, so there are a lot of credits in this chapter. **

**The first one goes to S.E. Hinton with the script out of The Outsiders. I recommend you read it—It's surprisingly really good for a story that my English teacher assigned. XD**

**I also have to credit any of the writers for the songs I used: White Horse, Time of Dying, Listen to Your Heart, and Who's Crying Now?...**

**And lastly, and I need to start doing this more often, obviously, I don't own iCarly, 'cuz how often do you see something like this happening on the show? So, yeah, credit for iCarly goes to the fabulous Mr. Dan Schneider.**

**I'll update ASAP. 'Cuz, to be honest, I think this is a more creative idea than the classic Seddie pregnancy stories. :P**

**Oh, yes... As I was re-reading this, I must apologize to any boys who may have been offended by the fifth, or even the fourth, paragraph. It's just... If you were in the situation, that would probably what you'd be thinking, too. Am I not right?**


	2. An Invitation

Chapter 2—An Invitation

Jonathan's Perspective

As I was driving home from work one evening—I worked a late shift of 7:00 to 1:00 that evening—I came across a girl sitting alone at a bus-stop. The poor thing... It was rainy. And cold. Again, the poor girl.

I looked over, and I noticed she had a bag. She didn't look drunk. She just looked sort of scared. She seemed to be around my son's age... Hmm. Must be your classic case of runaway.

I pulled to a stop in front of the bus stop, and she tensed up.

I got out and ran to the other side of my car, and under the roof, and she stood up, this mean glare in her eyes... Uh, yeah. I was scared...

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you..."

This girl—with sopping blonde curls—scoffed, "Yeah, right! I'll believe _that _when I see it..."

"I'm serious. I only want to help you."

She narrowed her eyes at me. And she must have been desperate, because she replied, "Fine. But the first sign of anything racey, buddy, and you can expect a trip to the hospital before the night's up."

_No respect for adult figure..._ I thought to myself. _Or maybe she's just had something real hard happen to her... _

"Why are you out so late?"

"I could ask you the same."

"_I _was riding home from work," I got a look, like, _Who in their right mind would work this late at night?, _"Now, your turn."

She replied, "My mom kicked me out."

"Or," I gestured to her bag, "We have a simple case of runaway."

She narrowed her eyes at me, again, and replied, "No. She literally kicked me out."

I folded my arms over my chest, lifted my chin up, and said, "And why would she do that?"

Her gaze suddenly seemed unfocused, and she replied in a wistful tone, "Because I have a...baby... on the way..."

I leaned my head back, and said, "Oh..."

The girl averted her gaze to the ground. I sighed, and told her, "It happens. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But... That's not all of it..."

I tilted my head to the side. "What else?"

"The father of this baby... He... He... Well, pretty much... _raped _me..." And tears started pouring down the girl's eyes.

I stared at her, sympathy growing in my eyes. "What's your name?"

She looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "S-Sam..."

"My name's Jonathan. I'll tell you what—I'll let you stay with me until we can find somewhere for you to go, okay?"

Sam's eyes widened, and the tears stopped. But then she looked a little uncertain. "How can I be so sure you aren't going to try anything?"

I sighed silently, and then said, staring her in the eye, "I promise I won't do anything to you."

She narrowed her eyes at me, like, _I was told once when I was young to never get in the car with a stranger, _and she said, "You do realize I could take you—Easy, right?"

I chuckled.

"No, seriously."

"Look, Sam, I just want to help you. I can't leave anyone out in the rain like this... Especially someone's who pregn--"

"Look, buddy, I don't need sympathy because I'm knocked up, okay?!"

I shrugged, then turned back to my car, took a couple steps toward it, and said, "Fine. I'll just go, and leave you here. Alone. Cold and wet..."

"W-Wait! I'm sorry, I just... It's hard for me to trust people. Especially now, after..."

"Look, Sam, what else can I say?"

She sucked on her lips, then said, "Alright, alright. Fine. Just remember, I can take you."

I chuckled, and said, "Okay, fine. Now grab your bag and come on."

Sam turned, grabbed her red-and-black plaid bag, and climbed in on the passenger side. I got in, started the car, and made my way on home.

"So, is there anywhere you can go? Any friends or anything?" I asked Sam.

She sighed, and said, "Well, I would go to Carly, but she's vacationing in Yakima right now."

"Yakima?"

"Her grandad."

"Ah... No other friends?"

"...I don't have many friends... I'm too mean to have many friends..."

I glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head. As in, _I don't want to talk about it..._

We rode in silence for the rest of the ride. Then we came up to my house—A nice, somewhat small brick house. We sat in the car for a moment.

"Wow... You live in the suburbs... My friends all live in the city--"

"I thought you said you didn't have many friends?"

"Well, first of all, my other friend... He got a scholarship to this real fancy school, and, besides... Even if he was here, and I stayed with the other kid... It'd just be... Uh, awkward..."

"Why?"

"We made a bit of a compromise one evening. We promised never to speak of it again..."

"Oh..." It makes you wonder, right?... "And what part of town do you live?"

"The bad part."

"Mmm... You ready?"

The rain was still pouring down, creating a constant hammering sound on the roof of my car.

She took a deep breath, slipped her bag on her shoulder, and said, "Yeah..."

We opened up our doors, and ran under the porch. I started fumbling for my keys. She gave a crude chuckle, playing with her hair.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothin'..."

"Oo-kay, then..." I found them in my back pocket, pulled them out, and unlocked my door.

"Come on in," I told her.

She stepped in after me.

The door opened up to my living room. To the left, I had a couch, two recliners, my TV, and a round coffee table set up. To the right, I had a fireplace. At the far end of the fireplace, my hallway opened up to my bathroom, my room, and my son's room—for when he stayed with me. My kitchen had an open counter, with a walkway from the living room, with an island in the middle, and those many cupboards and appliances that most kitchens have.

I gestured to the couch. "Uh, I guess you can sleep there. You hungry?"

"Well, no freakin' duh."

I laughed, went to the fridge, and looked in inside. "I have some leftover spaghetti. Is that okay with you?"

"Do you have any... taco shells...?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "_Taco shells?_"

"It's good. You should try it."

"Well, I don't have any taco shells. Sorry..."

"That's alright. Plain spaghetti's fine, too."

She walked over to the couch, and plopped down on it, slipping her ear buds in her ears.

As I was heating up the spaghetti for us, I heard her nonchalantly and quietly singing to her Pear-Pod.

_You feel like a candle... In a hurricane... Just like a picture... With a broken frame... Alone and helpless... Like you've lost your fight... But you'll be alright..._

She had a pretty voice. I wonder if she'd had singing lessons?

Eventually, I heard the _ding _on the microwave.

Sam must have heard it, too, because, almost in the blink of an eye, she was up and sitting at the table, waiting for her food.

"Here," I chuckled, grabbing her plate, and setting it down on the table. I grabbed my plate, set it directly across from Sam, went to one of the cupboards, and pulled down two glasses.

"Peppy Cola alright with you?"

She nodded, her mouth full of spaghetti noodles. I laughed, for about the millionth time tonight. God, it makes you wonder if she just isn't naturally _funny_?

I filled the glasses with ice from the freezer, poured the soda in, and gave her hers and sat down with mine.

She eyed me for a minute, mouth still full of spaghetti, with this... I don't know, serious, look on her face.

"What?"

"I don't know. It's just for a moment... You, kind of... Reminded me of--" Then she blushed and immediately glanced down.

"Who?"

"N-No one... It's... It's stupid, it's..."

"Tell me, Sam."

"Uh... Whoa... Seriously, it's nothing..."

I shrugged. "Okay, then..."

But throughout the rest of the night, she always one eye on me... As if she were making mental notes on my actions and what not...

**Uh-oh... Sam's startin' to see someone in Jonathan now. I wonder who it could be?... Yeah, yeah, I kinda rushed the ending. It just hit me. ;)**

**The lyrics are from the song Stand by Rascal Flatts. iCarly is Dan's. We all know I'm not Dan, so...**


	3. Help's Arrived

**Okay... Um... Spanish warning. Really, from here on out. I researched the words, so they should all be right. Let me know if I mispelled one. Also, for anyone who's seen George Lopez-- the sitcom on Nick at Nite-- could you please, please, tell me, if you know, how to spell George's, I like to call it the OMG word. It's pronounced along the lines of, _oh-da-lay_... So, if you know, please let me know. iCarly belongs to Dan and all that chiz...**

Chapter 3—Help's Arrived

Freddie's POV

I glanced out the window of the taxi as the driver came to a stop. Ah, _home. _I'm happy I was seeing my dad before my mom. My mom would _freak _if she saw my hair... Or, she _will when _shesees it.

"This the place?" asked the cab driver, glancing back at me.

I nodded. "Yep. _Gracias_—thanks." I pulled out a 20 and handed it to him. "Keep the change." _I _just wanted to get inside. I grabbed my two bags and stepped out. Home, at last. And for good, too. I'd graduated from the school I was at (They'd let me skip a grade.).

I looked around, taking it all in. Nothing much had changed. Good. I liked things the way they were.

I stepped up the porch of the little brick house where my father lived, and rang the doorbell. I waited for a moment... or two...

"He said he'd be--"

Just then the door opened up, and my father ushered me in.

And the first thing I noticed was the strong, bitter stench of vomit.

"Everything okay?" I asked, turning to him. He was out of breath.

"I'm sorry, Freddie. I came across this girl, and she was r--"

Just then, I heard a very sick—literally—sound from the bathroom.

"Hey? You alright?" my father called.

He went to the bathroom again. "God, morning sickness..."

"Wait, did you say--"

"I'll explain what happened when she's done."

Do I have a brother or sister on the way?! "Dad!"

I ran after him, dropping my bags on the couch. He came out carrying a very disheveled looking girl—probably around my age. She smelled and looked pretty ill.

"Clear off the couch for me, okay?" dad asked me. I obeyed, moving my bags and... Was that _Sam's _bag? No, no... It couldn't be...

I pulled back the covers, and he laid the girl down, feeling her forehead. "You still have a small fever," he informed the girl. "But it's gone down, which is good. But about the nausea... I honestly think that _that's _from morning illness."

I stole a quick glance at the girl's belly, and I could see the little baby bump that had started to form there. She was pregnant... At _17_... I mean, I've seen it on TV, but... God, I never thought that I'd meet someone who it happened to.

"What exactly happened to her?" I asked.

Dad sighed. "She was raped by one of her ex-'s. When she found out she was pregnant, and told her mother—get this—her mom kicked her out of her home. All her friends were away, so she had nowhere to go... Lucky I saw her."

"You look a little familiar...," said the girl, staring up at me. I looked down at her, and she gasped.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked, urgency clear in my voice, dropping to one knee.

And then the blonde curls and blue eyes became all too obvious to me. "Sam?!"

Sam's eyes widened. "Freddie?!"

My eyes widened then. "Sam, you're..."

She sighed and groaned at the same time. "I know. Jonah had a knife to my throat. What was I supposed to do, Freddison?"

"Freddison?" said Dad, with a bit of a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah," I said with a flip of my hair.

"_Hey..._," Sam said, reaching up to twiddle with my now overly-long bangs. "You grew out your hair."

"Took you long enough," I said, mock exasperation clear in my tone. Then I smiled, to show I was kidding.

Then I turned serious again, and wrapped my arms around her as best I could with her laying down. "I'm sorry about what happened to you, though." I didn't say this, but I was going to make sure Jonah paid for this.

"S'Not your fault, Freddie."

I stroked her hair and said, "Why don't you sleep for a little bit?"

Then my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket, looked on the caller ID—Ah! Carly!—and I quickly answered it.

"_Buenas dias_, Carly!"

"Freddie?" she asked, a bit of a chuckle overriding her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me. So, when you comin' back?"

"Uh... Yeah, that's why I called... See, we're kind of stuck here for a while. Someone stole all our money, and Spencer's identity, so we have to stay here for a couple months. I'm sorry... Hey, you back in Seattle yet?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I just arrived. I'm here at my dad's..."

I stole a quick glance at Sam, mouthing, "Tell her?" She shook her head vigorously. "Not yet."

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything alright?..."

"_Si, si..."_

"Hey, do you know how I can get ahold of Sam?... I've tried calling her, and e-mailing her."

"Uh, hey Carly? I've got to go for a minute... Can I call you back?"

"Uh, sure, Freddie."

"Alright, _adios_."

"Bye."

I hung up, and asked Sam, "When's the last time you talked to Carly?"

"Uh... I actually... Not in a while, actually."

"You should; She's kind of worried..."

"Not yet..." The plead in her voice was so _obvious_...

"Alright, alright... Go on to sleep, okay? You look tired..."

I got up and went to the table, where my dad was sitting.

"So, you know her?"

"Yeah... She's Sam... Wait, you've never seen iCarly...?"

He shook his head. My mouth fell. "I need to get you internet over here."

"I've been looking into it. So, what exactly _is _iCarly?"

"It's a very fun web-show that I do with Sam and another friend of mine, Carly."

"You mean the oh-so-beautiful-and-funny-and-smart-and-kind--"

"Dad."

"Sorry."

Dad and I sat in silence for a moment, then my phone rang again. Carly, big surprise, big surprise...

"_Hola, amigos_..."

"Hey, Freddie. You said you were going to call me back!"

"Sorry, sorry..."

"So, what's up? Did you talk to Sam, at all?..."

I gritted my teeth, and said, with a bit of a growl, "No..."

"I'm sorry if I'm irritating you..."

"No, no... It's not you... It's just..."

"Sam?"

"Kind of..."

"Have you seen her, talked to her, what?"

"Well, actually...," I said getting up and going to my room—and closing and locking my door— "Something bad happened to her, Carly."

"What? What happened to her? TELL ME!" The sudden urgency and fright in her voice startled me a little bit.

"Well, she's in perfect _health, _I assume... Or, almost perfect; Just a little cold... And--"

"And what?"

"Some... Nausea..."

"Nausea from _what?_ _Tell me..._"

"Nausea from another little... person..."

I half hoped Carly wouldn't get it. I half hoped she would. "Do you see what I'm saying here?"

"No, actually... I don't..."

I groaned silently, and then whispered, "A _little unborn person_?"

I think, "unborn" got her... And I'm _pretty_ sure her mouth fell.

"Sh- Sh- She's... pr- pregnant?..."

"Well... Don't tell her I told you, _please don't..._"

"Freddie, I'm not going to say anything... But... Who's..."

"She was raped, actually... By Jonah."

"... _raped?..._" Her voice came out in a little squeak.

"Mmm-hmm... By Jonah."

A moment of silence passed, and then she said, "I've got to get down there... Somehow... I'll walk! I'll take a bus! I have to get down there... Please..." I think she was crying.

"Carly, calm down. She's in good hands now. And... I think... I think I'm going to help her..."

She said, too quickly, "You give up way too much."

"We'll call it a family curse, Carly, but I'm going to help her." The more I said it, the better it sounded.

"But- But... You wanted to go to college, and... You have the skill, and... I'll help her, Freddie. It's not your fault."

"And it's not hers, either."

"But, Freddie, you need to go to college. Get a good job. Live a good life. I care about you-- I'll help her!"

"Carly, she's just as much my friend as she is yours..."

"But, I mean--"

"_I _could be the father."

A silent moment, then, "Freddie, no."

"Yes."

"No, no... I'm not going to let you throw everything away!"

"You can't change my mind."

She growled. "Okay, okay... But I'm going to be down there as soon as possible."

"Please. As soon as possible."

"Right. Well, I'll let you go now."

"M'kay... _adios_."

"Bye."

I hung up, and I walked out. I checked on Sam. Fast asleep.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I were this child's father?"

He shot me a confused glance from the table.

"Not technically, of course, but, like, what if I acted it?"

His eyebrows arched in an impressed way, then he said, "That sure is one thing you got from me."

"What's that?"

"Generosity."

I gave a rueful smile as I took a seat on the opposite side from him. "So?"

"Consider me the grandfather."

I smiled, and glanced back. "Don't worry, Sam. We've got you taken care of."

**So, you can now consider it a Seddie-Pregnancy story, with a little-spin. ;) Oh my gosh, I'm freaking obssessed with September (by Daughtry) right now. :p But... **

**So, please tell me how well I foreshadowed it in the last chapter. I think I did okay. What about you? Did I give it all way? What? **

**And, that's about it. I'll update soon!**


	4. Arrangements

**Ok, so this one is kind of short, I know. ;^^ But, I just wanted to get across the fact that Spencer and Carly ARE going down. May I introduce the newest main character--Granddad Shay! *applauds* ;^^ But, anyway, here it is. iCarly belongs to ever famous DanWarp. Dan Schneider. **

Chapter 4—Arrangements

Spencer's Perspective

_In Yakima_

"Spencer, how long do we have to stay?" came my little sister's voice as she walked into the living room of my grandfather's house in, "Puke-ama."

"Look, kiddo, I don't want to--" I'd turned around from my sketch pad, and Carly had tears flowing down her face. For a moment, I was speechless. Then I asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's Sam. She's... Something bad has happened to her. And I can't be there for her!"

"Whoa, Carly... What happened?"

"Sam's pregnant!"

My mouth fell open. Did I hear my sister correctly? Sam—Who I consider very much my other sister—is... pregnant?... I was suddenly very angry.

"Who?! Who did this to her?!"

I know Sam. Sam is a very independent person. Sure, she wants a boyfriend, but so does Carly. So does every other girl at that age. But Sam wouldn't go out and get herself laid. Not on purpose, anyway. Maybe if she was high. Or drunk. Or unconscious. None of which I can see Sam!

And I also know boys. Freddie may be the only exception from this, but all boys care about at this age is sex. Sex, money, and cars.

"Freddie said Jonah. Freddie said Jonah raped her!"

See! I told you she was raped.

"You mean that sleazy little cheater?!" Now I was outraged. "What does he want with her?!"

Carly shrunk back, and I realized I was yelling. In a much softer tone, I said, "Hey, hey, kiddo... I'm sorry...But, where is Sam now? Is she okay?..."

"Well, I don't know much... But... I know she's with Freddie and his dad, so I'm sure she's okay, but we have to get down there!"

"I know, Carls'. I hate this situation just as much as you do... God, poor Sam..."

Carly hugged herself. "I want to be there for her..."

"I know... I do too."

"What are we going to do?..."

I pondered this a moment, sketching random shapes onto my sketch-pad, (my thinking process...) and then voiced my only suggestion I could think of.

"Go get Granddad, please?"

"Sure," Carly replied, exiting the room.

God, Granddad was _not_ going to like this...

"What's wrong, Spencer?"

"Okay, look," I said spinning around in my chair, "I didn't mind staying here for a little while at first, and its nothing personal, but something's come up. Something bad. It's an emergency, and we need to get back down in Seattle as soon as possible. So, I was wondering if--"

"No, Spencer. We are not driving my car. I don't have much money; you don't have any! And I'm not sure my car can handle driving down like that anymore. What if we break down? Then we're pretty, uh, how does it go? _Screwed_."

I swear, I didn't mean to lose control of my temper here, but... I couldn't help it. He was just... Making me _so _mad. He was holding me back from Sam, Carly's best friend. _My _little sister! I glared at him.

"Look. I have someone very close who is in a very bad situation right now."

"How bad can it be?"

"She's _17_. She was _raped_. And now she's pregnant! And you're going to keep me and Carly—Carly! This is her _best friend_ we're talking about here! We _have _to get down there!"

"Well, God, Spencer! Why didn't you say that from the beginning? Knowing you, I thought it was that kid—Socko, was it?—running out of socks to put those crazy neon lights on! Pack up, quickly! But one thing... I wont have money to get back up here. Not for a while, anyway... Bad economy, you know? I may have to stay with you. For a little while."

My mouth fell open. Not at the fact that he was having that he was having to stay with us, but at the fact that he agreed to this. I stole a quick glance at my sister, who was smiling through a downpour of tears... And shaky... Did I sound that bad?... Never mind... But, I said, calmly... Satisfied, "I can arrange that."

Carly hugged our Granddad. "Thank you."

Granddad nodded, and went to his room, probably to start packing. Carly went to her guest room, and I went to mine. Don't worry, Sam... We're on our way.

**So, I kinda' don't like this one as much... But I needed to get them down. It'll make the story easier to write and read, get what I'm sayin'? I'm not sure when my next update will be--I'm kind of stuck. I'm not sure how I'm going to do Sam's pregnancy months, because... To be honest, I don't really want to write that part... I might make one chapter to those 9 months, so... I'll update as soon as possible. ~Maddie the Cattie**


End file.
